Herbert
Herbert P. Bear, Herbert Percival Bear (ang. Herbert Percival Niedźwiedź), znany też jako Znamienity Wielki Przywódca Club Herbert (gatunek: Ursus maritimus), to główny przeciwnik w Misjach w Club Penguin. Jest sprawcą zamieszania w Misji 3 dla PSA i późniejszych. Herbert to jedna z niewielu głównych postaci w Club Penguin nie będących pingwinem. Co dziwne, Herbert nienawidzi zimna i nie potrafi pływać. Jego głównym planem jest zniszczenie środowiska wyspy Club Penguin i zmienienie jej w ciepły tropikalny raj. Historia Herbert urodzil się na Biegunie Północnym, jednakże nie mógł wytrzymać chłodu, dlatego wyruszył na południe w poszukiwaniu ciepłych lądów. Podróżował na małej krze lodowej, a prądy morskie zaniosły go aż do wyspy Club Penguin. Próbował odwiosłować zdala od niej, gdyż była przykryta śniegiem, ale jego kra wywróciła się. Herbert utonąłby gdyby nie krab zwany Klutzy, który uratował go z wody, a później stał się przyjacielem niedźwiedzia. thumb|left|Herbert i Klutzy Z biegiem czasu, Herbert zaczął nienawidzić pingwinów. Klutzy został złapany ale uciekł w trakcie misji Pytania dla kraba. W szóstej misji, Herbert razem z Klutzym próbowali zniszczyćSki Lodge. W tej samej misji opowiada on agentom historię swojego życia. Również w tej samej misji kradnie on twój Spy Phone kiedy łapie cię w pułapkę w swojej jaskini (używałeś tej jaskini jako schronienia w misji 2, Herbert przeprowadził w niej jednak remont). W misji siódmej Herbert doprowadził do zniszczenia zegara, wyjmując z niego ważne części. W misji 8 Herbert buduje wielkie wiertło i próbuje zabrać sprzęt z Boiler Room, uszkadzając przy okazji Gift Shop. Zostaje on na chwilę złapany, jednak szybko ucieka do swoich tuneli. thumb|188px|Herbert w misji 9 W misji 9 agenci lokalizują go w sekretnej leśnej bazie ukrytej za Ski Lodge. PSA zastawia na Herberta pułapkę i odkrywa, że planuje on coś, co ma związek z Pufflami. W misji 10, Herbert stara się ukraść złotego Puffla z Night Clubu, nie wiedząc że jest to tylko atrapa. Na niedźwiedzia zostaje zastawiona pułapka, w którą wpada starając się ukraść Puffla. Niestety, oszukuje on Rookiego, mówiąc że domaga się ostatniego telefonu. Gdy Rookie daje mu swój telefon, Herbert używa go aby teleportować się i uciec. Zostawia jednak za sobą jakiś rodzaj nasion. W misji 11 nasz przeciwnik włamuje się do systemu PSA i niemalże odsłania jego dane dla całej wyspy korzystając z komputera Gary'ego. Gracz powstrzymuje go jednak wyciągając wtyczkę z komputera. Następnie, Herbert teleportuje "prezent" i agenta do HQ. Tym "prezentem" okazuje się być bomba zegarowa. Agentom udaje się uciec w porę przed wybuchem, razem z agentem EPF, Dot. Eksplozja nisczy jednakże Sport Shop. Herbert był później widziany przez Rookiego gdy mierzyłIce Rink. Rookie zgłasza to do agencji, która wysyła agenta, przebranego jako Klutzy. Agent dostaje się do bazy Herberta i zostaje złapany, udaje się mu jednak uciec. Hebert, wściekły z powodu odkrycia jego tajnej bazy, wyrębuje dziurę w Ice Rink, by zwabić tam agentów. EPF dociera tam, ale agenci zostają złapani przez niedźwiedzia, który zabiera ich do kryjówki w górach. Wyjawia wtedy, że planuje zbudować "Szkło Mega-Powiększające", by skupić promienie słoneczne i w efekcie ocieplić klimat wyspy. Agent zbiera wówczas bloki lodu i używa ich by odwrócić promienie słoneczne i rozbić Szkło Powiększające. Wszyscy agenci uciekają a plany Herberta zostają pokrzyżowane raz jeszcze. Następnie buduje on balon na gorące powietrze, w którym lata nad wyspą. Jakimś cudem żaden pingwin go nie zauważył. Jeden z gejzerów w Mine Shack wybucha przez ciepło wydobywające się ze Szkła Powiększającego Herberta. Kawałek skały trafia w balon niedźwiedzia, przez co ten rozbija się, a sam Herbert zaplątuje się w Ski Lift. Zostaje uratowany przez Elitarnych Agentów i w ostateczności zgadza się uratować Club Penguin, co prawda tylko aby pomóc samemu sobie. Zrzuca on swój własny posąg do gejzera, blokując otwór. Jednakże, czyniąc to, traci kontrolę nad balonem, który rozbiją się w końcu w Tallest Mountain, gdzie Herbert buduje nową bazę. W grze System Defender, Herbert starał się unieszkodliwić EPF na dobre. W sekrecie, G i Dyrektor zaplanowali to, by móc wyśledzić jego kryjówkę i rozpocząć Operację: hibernacja. Operacja ta zakładała wtargnięcie do kryjówki Herberta i zmuszenie go do zahibernowania się. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem, jednakże Klutzy'emu udało się uciec w ostatniej chwili. Później, w trakcie Holiday Party 2011, Klutzy powrócił do Herberta i ofiarował mu prezent w postaci czapki świętego Mikołaja. Krab uciekł później ponownie, ale powrócił parę tygodni później w trakcie Underwater Expedition, gdzie on i armia krabów wydostała Herberta z jego zniszczonej kryjówki i przeniosła go do nowej. Wynalazki Herberta Herbert P. Bear wyprodukował wiele wynalazków w celu wywoałania chaosu w Club Penguin i użyć wyspy na swoją korzyść. Oto lista jego wynalazków (po angielsku): *Mechanical Woodchopper *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 *Earthquake Driller *Popcorn Time Bomb *Electromagnet 3000 *Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom *High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser Ciekawostki *Herbert jest pierwszym, i jak na razie jedynym niedźwiedziem w Club Penguin. *Pierwszy raz pojawił się w Club Penguin w roku 2007, w misji 3, jednak jego pierwsze oficjalne wystąpienie miało miejsce w misji 6. *Aluzja do postaci Herberta jest obecna w numerze #354 Club Penguin Times gdy jeden z podekscytowanych plażowiczów powiedział "ostatni na plaży jest zrzędliwym niedźwiedziem polarnym!" *Możliwe, że Herbert dotarł do Club Penguin z bieguna północnego poprzez Atlantyk, gdyż mówił on że "klimat zrobił się cieplejszy", co oznaczało że minął on równik. Na dodatek wyspa Club Penguin leży w pobliżu bieguna południowego, na południe od brzegów Argentyny. *Herbert i Klutzy są możliwi do spotkania tylko w grach i misjach (póki co...) *W trakcie Holiday Party 2011 Herbert miał na głowie Santa Hat, jak można było zobaczyć na monitorze w EPF. Poderjzewa się, że Klutzy w jakiś sposób dotarł do uwięzionego Herberta i przyniósł mu wszystkie rzeczy których ten używał w zamknięciu.. *14 listopada 2012 r. na blogu napisano, że Herbert jest już postacią którą można spotkać w grze. *Herbert zaliczył drobną rolę w The Party Starts Now (Song) *Plotkowano, że spodziewane zaciemnienie nastąpi w trakcie Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam 2012, ale okazało się to nieprawdą. *Herbert boi się filmów z serii Night of the Living Sled według komiksu w magazynie Club Penguin, dostępnego tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii. *W trakcie Smoothie Smash okazało się, że lubi on jagody. *Niektóre pingwiny podejrzewają, że Rookie współpracuje z Herbertem. *Herbert ma konto na Twitterze. *Na swoim Twitterze potwierdził, że P w jego nazwisku oznacza "Percival", a nie "Polarny". *Również używając Twittera, oznajmił że widział Gangnam Style. *W listopadzie 2012 r. Herbert ma zostać postacią możliwą do spotkania. *Jest wegetarianinem. *Herbert miał kiedyś sąsiada zwanego Dave, najprawdopodobniej będącego niedźwiedziem polarnym - niemowlęciem. Zdjęcię Dave'a jest dostepne pod tym linkiem: http://prntscr.com/hkj94 *Zdaje się, że jest nazwany po Dr. Herbercie Percivalu Camarillo. Galeria Foundherbert.png|tak właśnie wyglada Herbert Screenshot_1170.png|Herbert w Puffle Trouble Herbert.png|Ikona konta na Twitterze Herberta Herbert_site_omg.png|Komputer Herberta Herbert_2.png|Trzymający fałszywego Złotego Puffla Źródła *Strona internetowa Herberta Zobacz też *Klutzy *Misje *Operation: Blackout Category:PSA Category:Sławne Pingwiny Category:Postacie Category:2007